The Musical Iron
by Jaijaiwriter
Summary: After 'The Singing arachnid' Tony showed the video of Peter singing to the Avengers on a TV. It was a big LOL for the Avengers but embarrasing for Peter. And now it's kinda Peter's turn to know a secret about Tony. In Tony's surprise, Peter didn't use it for a revenge. Well there's a reason why.


After 'The Singing arachnid' Tony showed the video of Peter singing to the Avengers on a TV. It was a big LOL for the Avengers but embarrasing for Peter. And now it's kinda Peter's turn to know a secret about Tony. In Tony's surprise, Peter didn't use it for a revenge. Well there's a reason why.

Okay! This is the Part two of 'The Singing arachnid'( I deleted the Third part due to outrageous cringe I got readin it again)

LETS DO THIS!!!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Embarrassing. Yep that's the word. Peter felt embarrassed. You know why? Let me tell you why.

It all started with this particular day...

llllllllllllllllllllll

"…Like a river, Like a river shut your mouth and run me like a river." hummed Natasha over the music as her toe tapped on the floor. The song faded and changed to the next song 'The Chain' by Fleetwood Mac. This playlist is called 'Mother Hens' playlist'. It's a bunch of songs that is picked by the Avengers without Tony picking a song. AC/DC is Tony's thing on songs and the rest just didn't like it in their taste so they wanted to make a playlist of their own. And now kids that's story of 'Mother Hens' playlist'. yay…

"Never knew you had a nice voice." Bruce smiled from the couch across her before looking down at the tablet on his hand. Nat smirked and raised a brow at him with a slice of flirt on her smile.

Clint snorted while fidgeting on a pair of drum sticks, "The Avengers is slowly becoming a super hero band."

The team snickered at that. True. Nat had a good voice even though she's all that tough and rough (heh that rhymes). Clint always had a pair of drumstick to fidget with, so maybe he knows how to play drums. Right? And a Spider-kid having a slight of a good voice unknown to the Avengers besides Tony. So the Avengers ain't all fight and missions. They can have other talent for music.

Cap shrugged, "Who knows? Somebody might have a hidden talent in this team without us knowing about it."

The team looked at each other before shrugging. You can't really see a talent by just looking at them.

Tony rolled his eyes from the high chair, sitting beside Peter, "Speaking of 'Hidden talents', I'm sure those are drumsticks, not chopsticks."

The billionare mentioned at the sticks Clint has been fidgeting with. The rest of the Avengers looked at the archer with a frown. Damn. Tony's right. Clint have those sticks and how come they never thought of him playing drums. Peter beamed, "You play drums?"

Barton smirked at him, "Don't be too surprised, squirt. You're not the last one to know."

The team laughed again with a roll of eyes. Clint is proven that he's a drummer.

"Nat had a good voice, " Bruce points out as the assassin rolled her eyes at him. "Clint play drums. Who's next?"

"Parker." says Tony with no sense of hesitation. The team - even Peter - frowned at him.

"What?" Peter asked, trying to ignore the fact that nervousness crept in his spine.

Tony smirked at him before turning to the rest of the team, "Want proof?"

The team shrugged. But why not. The billionare ordered, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. Play the video on the TV."

Peter's frowned got deeper as the team focused their gazes on the television, "Video? What video?"

The team glanced at Peter with a smirk and raised brow before turning back to the TV. Peter didn't know about this so it got to be good. Then the video played after the music stopped.

"…but I can't wait to go home, I'm on my way." Peter gaped as the TV showed a video of him singing while tinkering on his webshooters. It didn't show his face, it was captured behind him.

"What the- You were there?!" The Avengers snickered at Peter's confusion without looking away from the TV.

"Driving at ninety down those country lanes." Peter hurried to get off his chair while the video continued.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! STOP THE VIDEO!" As laughter continued, Peter ran to the TV and swipped the video away. He frowned as nothing happened when he swipped.

"Singing to "Tiny Dancer" and I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real." The video continued.

"WHAT THE H*LL!" Peter scrunched up his face in displeasure when he realized that the TV isn't equipped with touch screen feature. Shoot! Why did he thought that every appliances in this building wasn't like the normal ones? And in his bad luck, The TV wasn't made by Tony. (Due to it being destroyed week ago and they don't usually tinker with appliances) But give the TV credits, It's a Smart TV and that's the reason why F.R.I.D.A.Y could control it.

He looked behind for the power cable and followed it before pulling it out the socket. The TV instantly died after having it's socket pulled.

An embarrassment for the kid. Mission complete! Peter slightly glared at the team as they tried to ease their laughter.

Tony joked, "You better work on those senses, Pete."

Spider senses are such traitorous things. The brunette gritted his teeth as he sat on an arm rest, beside Nat. "I should have…"

Bruce grinned, "Peter, I got to say this to you. You got a good voice."

Peter signed in slight frustration, "Shut up."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That memory was embarrasing but funny for the Avengers. And now he had to be sure that he would never sing in a building with a A.I. that sees everything because if he did, it would lead into another embarrassment.

Peter came to the building in an early time and Tony is expected to be here too. The rest of the Avengers would be here tomorrow. Maybe late. Maybe earlier.

While he strolled through the lobby, he thought Tony is at the lab but it there's no one there. He stopped and frowned. Where's Tony? He looked around the place and only for him to look at the piano room.

Tony brushed the dust on the bench before sitting on it and opening the cover of the piano. The man signed deeply while brushing his fingers on the keys.

Peter sneaked at the door of the room, watching the billionare place his fingers on the right keys for the song he was about to play.

The Brunette gaped when Tony started playing 'Secrets' by One Republic. He realized that the song Tony was playing is actually a song that he picked on the 'Mother hens' playlist'. But why? Do that song reminds him of someone? I would slap my forehead if he didn't guess. For real.

He could sense Tony smiling while playing the song and don't ignore the fact the he's tapping his foot on the beat of the song. Obviously, He's enjoy on playing the song.

Peter felt himself satisfied on hearing the half way through the song. It was relaxing when you hear Tony play the piano. Damn. Who knew Tony could play a piano?

Smiling, He laid his head on the door post and let his mind be cleared and enjoy the music. Knowing Tony could play piano when the Avengers doesn't, makes both Peter and Tony even but he don't know why he never think about using it as a revenge. Or it's not in his habit to have revenge. Hmm… maybe.

As the song continued, He stayed silent and satisfying himself on the nice rhythm without Tony knowing he's right there.

"That was good, Mr. Stark." Peter said softly as the song faded with soft notes. Tony jolted in surprise at the kid's entrance on the room.

"Sorry." apologies Peter.

Tony signed heavily. "You're going to scare the crap out of me kid."

He smiled with a shrug. "Makes us even now."

The billionare rolled his eyes as he turned to the piano again.

Peter built himself enough courage to sit beside his mentor. He didn't actually know if Tony wanted to be alone or can have someone to talk to but when the brunette sat beside him, he just smiled at him. So that gave Peter an assurance.

"Never knew you can play piano." Peter said with a small smile. "But that was pretty good."

Tony raised a brow, "You gonna have revenge on me now?"

"Nah I don't think I can do that." He points out as he brushed his finger against the piano keys.

The billionare snorted as Peter smirked at him without looking away from the piano, "I doubt that."

"You learned something on band practice?" Tony asked, pointing at Peter's hand which was on the keys.

"Nope!" Peter said still having the smirk painted on his face. "But I know a song."

The mechanic crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Play it."

Peter's brow raised STILL having that smirk, "You sure."

He nodded, "Owe my word kid."

"Okay." Grinned the webslinger as he placed his fingers on the right notes.

Tony scrunched up his face in unimpressed emotion when Peter played a ridiculous song. The Happy birthday song. The kid laughed at the face Tony was making.

"Damn kid, You're playing nursery rhymes in a hundred dollar piano."

He moved his fingers away from the keys and shrugged, "Only song I know to play in a piano."

"Just stick with singing kid, You're horrible on a piano." Tony leaned to the piano and starts to play another song. 'Something just like this' by The Chainsmokers Coldplay starts playing on the piano. One of Peter's choices. Again.

"As you wish…" Peter can't help but just sing along with the song. He just promised himself that he would never sing on this building and now here he was.

"I've been reading books of old…" Tony raised a brow at him and back to the piano without stopping the rhythm of the song.

"The legends and the myths. the testaments they told. The moon and its eclipse." Peter hummed the next lyrics he forgot before continuing. "But I'm not the kind of person that it fits. She said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody. With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero. Some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to. Somebody I can miss"

"I want something just like this."

"I want something just like this."

And the song faded. Tony pulled Peter in a side hug as the kid laid his head on his (Tony's) shoulder and puts an arm around his mentor's back.

Tony ruffled Peter's hair and smiled. "I love you kid."

Peter grinned with his eyes closed. "I love you too, Mr. Stark."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

There's actually should be a part 3. I published it but after a few months I cringed after looking at it and reading it, So I deleted it. Soooo If you got an Update for this book, It's actually just me reposting this


End file.
